Perfect
by shiroryu of the moon
Summary: I'ts safe to say the Feudal Era crew all have some pretty significant differences. But, one thing they do have in common, what happened to their fathers? And how are they coping with it now?


Hey guys,

I know, I know. Long time no write, huh? So sorry. A bunch of junk has been going on. All of it has been pretty good though. I'm on a new committee put on by my city council, my baby brother is here, I might be elected as Fall Festival Princess (my school's version of Homecoming, since we don't have returning seniors yet. Wish me luck, I find out tomorrow) doing pretty good in school, won a poetry contest a few weeks ago about 9/11, and I'm head of construction for my school's upcoming performance of "Fools"

So yeah, that's why I've been gone. Really sorry about that. And for those of you expecting more from "There's Gotta Be Something in the Water" don't worry. I haven't forsaken that fic. I even stopped talking at school for two days to relocate my muse, just so I could hurry up and punch out chapter 9. So, please, please, please continue to be patient with me.

Anyway, here's my latest songfic.

Summary: We all know the story, right? Inuyasha's father died in battle, Sango's father was killed by Naraku, Miroku's father was sucked into his own Wind Tunnel, and we're not entirely sure about Kagome's dad. But, have you ever wondered how their relationships were with their fathers? What if it wasn't as great as we might hope to believe? What if all four of our heroes are still harboring some hidden feelings? See how they cope with them following along with Simple Plan's song "Perfect"

Disclaimer: Oh, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. I'm Shiroryu. Not Rumiko Takahashi. I think it's inhumane to constantly remind me that Inuyasha and CO. are not mine. Stupid lawsuits...

A/N: A side note- when you see words like that look like this: _word,_ it means it's part of Simple Plan's song.

Perfect

Inuyasha stared out at the ocean before him. The water's surface blended so completely with the gray, thunderous, cloud-filled sky, it was hard to tell where one started and the other ended. A light, salty breeze whished past him, filling his nose with the scent of the sea. A scent he didn't exactly relish. A scent that brought back too many hard memories. The storm that was approaching did nothing for his already pissed attitude. There was something about the rain that made him angry. Something about it that hurt him more than he was willing to share with anyone. Frowning, he picked up a nearby stone and attempted to skip it across the water but only ended up practically hurtling it into the ocean's depths.

"I'm older now. This shouldn't bother me anymore." He ground out to himself. The rest of the group had separated to do some well-needed thinking. They were all supposed to meet up later, but Inuyasha wasn't sure if he'd make that appointment. There was something definitely on his mind.

FLASHBACK

"But Father, he's a disgrace to our name!"

"That may be so, but he's the child of my wife!"

Wasn't he a little more than that? Like maybe a son?

"He's humiliating. He's the reason the lower class has been unruly. They feel you've gone soft."

The little boy sat at the top of the stone steps of the castle listening to the conversation taking place down below with tears in his golden eyes. Did he really cause that much shame upon the family? He looked out the window to see the rain pouring, giving the whole situation an eerie, sad sort of feeling.

"You just _HAD _to go and marry that worthless woman, didn't you?"

"**THAT** **IS ENOUGH!!!"**

"Why? Why did you bring so much pain on this family?"

"I fell in love. It happens."

"Fell in love, or simply made love?"

slap

"I have had it up to here with you Sesshomaru! Your disrespect has gone too far. Go to your room. I'll think about what to do with you later."

"Don't bother. I'm leaving."

The little boy on the stairs froze as he heard thunderous footsteps pounding on the stone. His older brother soon emerged looking livid. He caught sight of him and growled lowly.

"You useless mongrel. I detest you." And with that he stomped past, making sure to give his younger brother a good shove in the back.

"Ow! I'm telling!" he whined.

Sesshomaru turned around. "You do and I'll make sure make your life a living hell one day."

"You wouldn't dare. Father will skin you alive." The boy stuck his tongue out.

"Idiot. That's not your father. That's MY father. You simply are here for decoration, although I'm starting to wonder about his sense of fashion." Sesshomaru sneered.

The little boy was left sitting there with new tears threatening to fall as his brother packed his things. He didn't really care that he was leaving. His brother had been calling him names since the day he was born. And none too nice either. So, to say the least, he was not crying about that. He wondered if what his brother had said was really true. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice his mother round the corner and sneak up on him.

"GOTCHA!!!" She shouted as she grabbed him from behind and tickled him senseless.

"Mama!" he gasped out.

Once she had stopped, she put her little boy in her lap and rocked him. "How's my baby doing?" she questioned.

"Mama, I'm not a baby! I'm six!" he whined.

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell what with all that crying. What's the matter sweetheart?"

"Nothing. It's just that..."

His mother's eyebrows furrowed slightly. She really was a beauty. She had long, silky black hair, graceful neck, pale white skin that shone like the full moon, lips as red as an apple and amazing brown eyes. Her beauty was known all over the Western Lands. But she would give all that up for her son.

"Just that what?" she pressed.

"I don't think Father likes me very much."

Sadness flashed across her eyes before she quickly put on a cheerful, if not fake, smile on and gently chuckled.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" she inquired, fully knowing the answer.

"I'm not supposed to tell." He whispered none too softly.

"I think you're allowed to tell your mother when something's bothering you." She whispered to match her son's.

He looked doubtful for a bit, and then motioned for her to lean in. "Sesshomaru told me so." He murmured in her ear.

His mother bit her lip as she thought about what to say. Her hesitation made him uncomfortable. He shifted around in her arms, and sighed, "Then it's true. He doesn't like me."

His mother matched his sigh with another one. She turned him around so he was facing her and absently brushed his bangs away. "Inuyasha, no matter what happens, or what anyone says, I will always love you with all of my heart."

Inuyasha looked into his mother's eyes and smiled slightly. Even though it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear, it was more than enough to make him feel better. She gathered her son in a great bear hug and kissed him lightly on top of his head.

"I have to go downstairs and talk to Papa for a minute. Why don't you go play with your toys in your room?"

"OK." He agreed, knowing that she just wanted him out of earshot. She always seemed to forget that his furry white triangles on his head weren't there for show. So he complied with his mother's wishes and went to his room. As soon as he shut the door, he laid on the floor and pressed his ear against the wood to hear better. At first, everything was a bit muffled. But gradually, his ears adapted and he could make out the sound of his mother and father's voices.

"I just don't understand why you can't treat him the same way you treat Sesshomaru."

His mother shouted.

"Sesshomaru is my son!"

"And so is Inuyasha!"

"Yes, but...."

"But? What but could there be? Is he or is he not your son?"

"Yes."

"Then what's the problem?"

There was a pause before his father growled, "He's a half-breed."

"Half-breed?" Inuyasha whispered to himself. "Is that what I am?"

"HALF-BREED?!" His mother screamed. "How on earth can you say that about your own son?!"

"Honey, listen-"

"Don't 'honey' me!"

"There are certain standards around here. Inuyasha just doesn't live up to them."

"Because he's a little different?"

"You're not understanding. You're not a demon. You don't understand our ways."

"That's right. I'm not. I'm human. One hundred percent. So you can't possibly love me."

"You know that's not true."

"If you can love me, why can't you love the son you had with me?"

Inuyasha's father heaved a great sigh. "It's not that I don't love him. It's just that he doesn't exactly bring honor to our name."

"What more honor could you possibly want than your son?"

"Don't worry. I have big plans for Inuyasha. So, if he lives up to them, he'll be able to restore the honor of our family."

END OF FLASHBACK

"Honor my arse." Inuyasha growled as he watched the clouds move, knowing it would rain soon. That's why he always got so moody when it rained. It always reminded him of the day he found out just what he meant to his father, and later of the day he lost everything he held dear to him. He sighed and wondered what his old man would say if he could see him now.

_"Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?"_

__

Sango sat with her legs crossed, polishing her ridiculously large boomerang. It had been a present to her from her...

from her father.

She hated to think about it. The pain of losing him was still fresh. She looked up at the sky and noticed it was about to rain. Usually the rain comforted her. At least when she was little it did. But her entire family died on an overcast day like this. So, obviously she wasn't too fond of them any longer. She roughly wiped her eyes of the tears that were about to fall down her cheeks. Crying was stupid. That's what her father always said.

FLASHBACK

"Sango, will you stop all that ridiculous crying? You're giving me a headache." Her father said exasperated.

"OK, Daddy." The seven year old girl said. She balled her hand up in a fist to stop the bleeding and bit her lip to make sure she didn't let out anymore audible signs of pain.

"It would've been so much easier if I had a boy." Her father said to himself. It was nothing new to Sango. She had heard him say that a lot her entire life. He had always wished he had had a son. Daughters did nothing for him. They were weak and he'd have to fork over a dowry for her just to marry her off.

So to make up for her incompetence, Sango had decided a few days ago to do everything in her power to follow in the family profession and become a demon exterminator, just like her dad. No female had ever been one, much less tried, so it would be even harder on her. Her father had tried to discourage her many times, saying things like "You're too much of a girl to be a demon slayer" or "You're just wasting your time" or the ever so famous "It would've been so much easier if I had a boy." Her one wish in life was for her father to be proud of her. So she would endure any pain to see her wish come true.

Sighing, she went back to work in making the demon slayer armor. Those blasted scales were so sharp though! But this is what she really wanted.

END OF FLASHBACK

Sango looked down at her hand to see the scar those scales had made that day. A constant reminder of her father's attitude toward her. It's not that he didn't love her. It was just that he loved the idea of a son more.

_"And do you think I'm wasting my time_  
_Doing things I wanna do_  
_But it hurts when you disapprove along"_

The monk stared intently at his right hand. That stupid curse would literally be the end of him. He just knew it. Naraku was a real bastard. Honestly, he had done nothing wrong, yet he was paying for the mistakes of the past.

Not that anyone cared. Especially his father. But then again, ANYTHING concerning Miroku wasn't something his father took particular notice of.

FLASHBACK

"Moshi? Where's my dad?" a young boy questioned.

The drunkard opened one eye, shrugged his shoulders, and fell back asleep.

"Nice" the boy thought.

He already knew where his father had gone. Same place he always gone. Down to the local pub. He'd get himself drunk, go find a party to go to, find a pretty lady, take her to the inn, have his way with her, and come home sometime before dawn completely plastered. Only, one day, one of those 'pretty ladies' came back. Apparently, his dad had spilled too much information about himself to keep his identity a secret. So, the woman knew exactly where to find him. Which is how the young boy, Miroku, came to be in the care of his father. His mother got pregnant, had the baby, found Miroku's father, and told him she was leaving the area and couldn't travel with a child.

Of course, not wanting to cramp his style, Miroku's dad protested, claiming it wasn't his child. That's when the true nature of Miroku's mother came into play. She told his dad that if he didn't' take the child, she would blow his entire career. How? Simple. He was the monk. If anyone knew he had gotten someone pregnant, it would be his reputation and his job. Sure, everyone knew he got drunk. That was natural for a man. But to get someone pregnant out of wedlock? That was unacceptable. So with a disgruntled look, Miroku's dad took in the baby, slammed the door, set it on the table, and took a nap. Miroku would probably still have been there to this day if Moshi hadn't decided to drop in on his long time buddy.

"Hey, Monk!" Moshi called down the house.

"What?" Miroku's dad answered.

"What's this kid doing on your table?"

"Apparently some whore I slept with says she's traveling, couldn't have a baby with her, and blackmailed me into taking it."

"I told you that would happen if you didn't keep that snake of yours in this cage." Moshi chuckled.

"Stuff it." Was the reply. "What am I supposed to do with it?"

"Well first off, what is 'it'?"

"Huh?" Miroku's dad had walked in, looking a bit bedraggled.

"Is 'it' a boy or a girl?"

"I never bothered to ask."

Moshi rolled his eyes and checked. "Definitely a boy." He said.

"Joy." The monk's deadpanned expression showed other emotions besides joy.

And that's pretty much how Miroku's first few weeks of life went. Or so according to Moshi.

Miroku cleaned up the area around Moshi, trying to keep himself busy. Suddenly the door was thrown opened and in stormed a very peeved looking monk.

"Hey Dad." Miroku greeted his father.

"Shut up." His father replied.

Miroku sighed and continued what he was doing while his father rummaged around the house looking for something. He came back in the room still looking a bit ticked off.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be up?"

"Not particularly." Miroku replied.

"It is for a 6 year old. Go to bed."

"I'm eight, Dad."

"I don't really care. Just go."

Rolling his eyes, Miroku went to the room he shared with Moshi and laid on the bed. If it wasn't for Moshi though, Miroku would've been sleeping in the closet his father originally picked out.

Life kinda sucked.

END OF FLASHBACK

"I hated it there." Miroku thought to himself. "Such unpleasant memories for a child. No wonder I'm so screwed up."

"Well, at least I'm trying now." He said out loud, although he knew no matter what he did, his father would find fault in it, whenever he decided to pay attention to him to begin with.

_"And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you"_

Sobbing.

Not sniffling.

Not crying.

Full on sobbing, with a hint of blubbering.

That's what Kagome was doing at that very moment. She really wasn't one to cry about things like that so easily, but she hadn't prepared for it. It had caught her off guard.

Things had started off just like any other day in the feudal era. Maybe even a little better. Since it was a bit chilly, Inuyasha offered her his jacket. So, things were definitely good for Kagome. At least they were until they stopped for a few hours to rest. Putting her bag down, Kagome hadn't noticed Shippo rummaging through it until he had called out

"Kagome!"

A bit startled, she turned around, wondering what the matter was.

"What's this?" Shippo asked as he held up two objects. The first being an old calendar she for some reason couldn't get rid of. The second an old card.

She took the card first and read it.

"Dear Daddy,

Tomorrow's Father's Day. I'm not sure if you remembered. But Mom said you might stop by. So I wanted to give this to you. I love you a lot.

Hugs and kisses,

Kagome.

PS: Did you really leave because of me?"

Kagome blinked in surprise. She thought she'd thrown that piece of junk away. She had written that about 7 years ago. She then looked at the calendar Shippo was holding and checked the date for that year. Circled in red was the 3rd Sunday in June.

Father's Day.

"Omigosh." She remembered. "Tomorrow is Father's Day!" Suddenly, fat drops of water spilled down her face. She hadn't had time to prepare. She hadn't had time to put her wall up.

Father's Day was the worst day of the whole year for Kagome. It all started when she was about six years old.

FLASHBACK

crack

thud

She could hear her mother's voice crying from downstairs. "Please...no more..."

"Shut up!"

bam

This had been happening for as long as she could remember. Daddy got home. Daddy got mad. Mommy got hurt. She shut her eyes, and clapped her hands over her ears, willing the noise to go away.

It never did.

"Oh god!" her mother screamed out as another loud thud was heard by her daughter.

"You're noting but a whore. What were you doing talking to that man? Huh?"

"He..."

slap

"Agh!"

"You're not answering me!"

slap

sob

"You really like to make this hard on yourself, don't you?"

She heard her father stomp somewhere in the house. As he did that, her mother scuttled around.

"What, you trying to leave?"

crack

"Okotta, no! Please put me down! Please-"

**CRASH!!!**

Then there was silence. Terrible silence. The little girl slowly crept down the stairs to help her mother, thinking her father was gone.

Blood was the first thing she saw.

Her mother's blood covered the walls. The carpet. Her mother.

She looked around and found her. Her mother was lying in a motionless heap, with broken glass all around her. Obviously her father didn't like the glass table enough not to throw her mother through it.

"Mommy?" she tried. She rushed over and put her arms around her mother's very round stomach.

When she got no answer, she tried again. "Mommy? Please get up. You hafta get up now." She whispered, shaking her mother.

"Kagome?"

Kagome whirled around to see her father standing in the doorway looking at her with sad eyes.

"You shouldn't have to see this."

"Daddy? Why?" Kagome asked.

Suddenly, her father's eyes shifted from sadness and remorse, to anger and defense.

"This is none of your fing business!" he yelled.

"You hurt my Mommy!" Kagome wailed.

"Shut up!"

He stepped closer to her, scaring her more than she wanted to relive.

With speed of a cheetah, she whizzed past her father out the door and sprinted as fast as her little legs could take her.

"KAGOME!!!" she could hear him yelling. But she couldn't' turn around. Not now. She just had to keep going. She ran and ran and ran until she came to her friend Ayumi's house and knocked frantically on the door. Ayumi's older sister answered the door.

"Oh hi Kagome! What are you-" Ayumi's sister stopped short when she saw the six year old girl's clothes covered in blood.

"MOM!!!"

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome had ripped the card in half and ran to be by herself, leaving the rest of the group in confusion. Now she sat there, trying to figure out if what she had done all those years ago was right.

Her father said she was a traitor.

Her mother said she was a hero.

Kagome said she was a coward.

After that day, Ayumi tried to pester her about what had happened that night (her own parents never told her) Kagome would just play it off. "It was no big deal. I'm fine now."

But was she?

_"Can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me"_

"It's a boy?" Sango asked.

"Yes. Finally. I have a son!" Her father happily ran throughout the village, proclaiming

the good news.

"So, Mother had a son..."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that. On the one hand, her father finally got what he wanted. On the other hand, how would it change their already rocky relationship?

Sango didn't have to wait long for the answer to that question to appear. After 2 years, her father had almost completely stopped talking to her, saying he didn't have time for her. He had a son to raise.

Sango continued to train to be a demon slayer, watching the others practice, and often wanting to join in. But she never could. It seemed like, it was forbidden territory without her father there to show her the ropes. So she hung back. She practiced alone. She did everything alone. She didn't need anybody.

Sure, she loved Kohaku with all her heart. He was her dear little brother. But it didn't change the fact that she couldn't have her father as well. It hurt to know that 9 years of living and being a daughter accounted for nothing with her father. She had lost any kind of a relationship she had had with him. She'd lost everything. But, in all fairness, nothing lasted forever, right? She tried to push the fact she wasn't enough for her father out of her mind.

Nine-year-old Sango sat on the grass, trying to make her tears stop, resulting in more tears. She was used to being on her own now. The forest was her friend. She would talk to it, and it would comfort her. But today, she wasn't talking to it. Today, she was talking to her father. Or, at least, she wanted to. She stared into the blank space next to her, which made her sobs rack her body even more. She just wanted to be perfect for her Daddy. Nothing more

_"Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

She wished with her entire heart that she could go back in time and make her father love her. Make him listen. Make him appreciate what he already had. But it was just too late for that now, wasn't it?

"He's dead now. There's nothing else I can do about it. I can't go back." Sango said quietly as she absently stroked her scars on her hand.

_"Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

Her dad held both of her hands as he swung her around in a huge circle, her feet gently skidding over the grass. She remembered laughing and singing "Ring Around the Rosies"

Life was perfect. Her mother sat on a blanket reading.

"Kagome?"

There was no blood.

No pain.

"Kagome?"

Her dad was smiling.

"Kagome?"

He was her superman again. He could do anything. He would save the world, but still have time to make her laugh. He would only hurt the bad guys. He was her hero. He was her father.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome jumped as she looked at the judge. She'd zoned out again. She wasn't in a park with her parents. No one was laughing or smiling or singing. She was sitting in a wooden box, with her hand placed on a Bible.

She was in a courtroom.

"Yes?" she asked the lawyer addressing her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"Wha-?"

The lawyer smiled gently. "It's OK. All that means is, do you promise not to lie?"

'Ring around the rosies.' Her mind sang out.

"Mmm hmm..." she answered.

"Good." the lawyer said. He then proceeded to ask her questions about what her father had done to her and her mother.

'Pocket full of posies.'

"What did you see the night your mother was put in the hospital?"

The picture of her father in the park with her and her mother started to fade away. It started getting dark.

'Ashes.'

"Daddy..." she started. She didn't want to think about what had happened. It hurt. A lot. She just wanted to go home. She put her head down so she couldn't see anyone in the courtroom. So she could only see what was in her mind.

Her father's face was the only thing she could see. She felt hot tears running down her face, but did nothing to stop them. She reached her hand out to prevent him from disappearing as well. She wanted to scream, but nothing would come out.

'Ashes.'

"...Daddy, hit her."

Slowly, even her father's face faded away into nothing. She was in total darkness, and couldn't find her way out.

"Hit her how?" the lawyer pressed.

'We all...'

"Hit her hard. He threw her through the glass table."

Daddy?! She tried to scream. She knew what this meant now. If she continued, she wouldn't see her Daddy anymore. He would go away. He couldn't be her hero anymore.

'Fall...'

Kagome lifted her gaze up to meet the lawyer's. Her sad brown eyes met with his soft gray ones, and suddenly, she knew it was gonna be alright. Slowly, she looked past the lawyer to see the one person she thought had gone away. She had forgotten that person was there.

Her father was glaring at her.

With strength she thought only her Daddy could have, she wiped her eyes, looked him dead in the face, and said "My Daddy beat my Mommy. He hurt her. And he hurt me too."

'Down...'

_"I try hard not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero?"_

Things hadn't always been that crappy. He remembered a few selected memories where he and his dad were together and his father was fully aware of the fact. And he actually cared. There weren't many of those memories, but at least he had them. Like the time Miroku had turned eight years old, and his dad decided not to go party that night. Instead, he stayed home and played games all night long. And about four years after that, when Miroku was twelve and got his first girlfriend, he distinctly remembered his father clapping him on the back and saying "Yep. That's my boy. What a ladies' man!"

Yeah, there were a couple of times where Miroku's dad was a part of the picture. But those days were few and seemed like a long time ago. The rest of the time, he just didn't care.

_"All the days you'd spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you _

_Don't care anymore"_

__

She struggled.

There was just no other way to put it.

She had struggled from day one. Everyday was a battle just to stay alive. She worked her

tail off in those days of solitude to become the best demon slayer of all. She'd go into the forest late at night and fight any and all who opposed her. She'd probably still be doing that today if Sango's father's right hand man hadn't followed her curiously one day to see what she did by herself in the darkest hours of the night. When he saw her single-handily take down a vicious, seven-foot, boar demon at the tender age of eleven, he knew she was a definite necessity to their team. So, without her ever knowing he had seen her, he went to his life-long friend and told him of what he saw.

Obviously surprised, her dad didn't believe it at first, saying she wasn't good for anything but housewifery . But when forced to prove her skill in front of the entire village by killing an attacking hawk demon, he was handed a fork and made to eat his words. Even then, he couldn't just be proud of what she could do. As soon as Sango was made a permanent member of the team, her father started teaching Kohaku what all he needed to know to follow in his footsteps.

Problem was, Kohaku was only four at the time.

_"And now I try hard to make it_

_I just wanna make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you"_

"All he does is make us fight! Look Father! Open your eyes! You and I always used to get along! And now, all we ever do is fight!" Sesshomaru screamed at his father.

"That is not his fault! You are going to have to learn to just accept your brother!" his father retorted.

"No brother of mine is a mutt." Sesshomaru hissed. With that the door slammed and that was the last Inuyasha saw or heard of his brother for a long time.

The little boy peeked around the corner of the stairs to see his father sit down in his large, wooden chair. The one no one was allowed to sit in. As his father rested his head in his hands, Inuyasha saw his dog-ears droop and twitch a little, like his did when he was upset. Sighing, Inuyasha went to the kitchens to see what was cooking for dinner that night. But before he went in all the way, he heard the voices of their cook and a few maids whispering in, what they felt were apparently discreet, voices. Somebody should really tell them that his ears weren't there for show. They should already know that though. Besides his mother, he was the only one in the house with human in him. Everyone else was demon. Shrugging, he hung back a bit to listen in.

"I heard the Master is gonna dispose of the little whelp." The cook said knowingly.

"As he should. He's nothing but trouble. Did you see the riot the other day? Those humans are restless." The chambermaid said.

"That's nothing. Those stinking cat demons are getting a little too comfortable on our borders! They feel the Master's gone soft."

The cook nodded. "Well, he has. Had it been me, I would've just killed the disgusting half-breed piece of crap as soon as that mortal woman popped him out. Absolutely useless. What a disgrace to the rest of us dog demons."

"He does nothing but cause fights in this house which makes it harder on us." A scullery maid pointed out.

"Well of course it does." The butler rolled his eyes. "Now the Master is in a bad mood all the time and we're the ones he takes it out on. If it wasn't for that little mutt, we'd be better off."

Not wanting to hear anymore, Inuyasha quickly ran from the kitchens with tears in his eyes. He kept running, past the parlor, through the music room, up the stone steps, and between more than a couple of maids until he reached his bedroom. Half blinded with tears, he stumbled around his room, throwing this and that into a little bag his mother had given him when she took him on that picnic a few months ago. Toys, extra clothes, snacks he had hidden all over were all thrown into the bag. He stopped for a moment when he saw the red haori in his closet. His mother was making for him. The long sleeves supposedly billowed out magnificently, the pants were allegedly comfortable and flexible, and the material itself was made out of the fur of a fire-rat. It was still a bit large. His mother still had yet to finish it, but said she was intending for him to wear it when he was older.

"But Mama, why are you making this for me now? I'm only 6. You said I won't be able to wear it for another 10 years or so."

His mother had looked at him with tearful, happy eyes. "Yes, my love, I know. I just wanted you to have something you could grow into. Something you can keep forever. And you can remember that I made it for you way back when you were little."

"But why make it now? You could've done that later, right? Cuz you're always gonna be here, right? Right Mama?"

His mother gave him a weak smile and coughed loudly. She had been doing that a lot lately. Patting her back until her coughing had subsided, he gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You should rest now."

He wondered if she was still sleeping. Shaking his head, he looked around the room to see if he was missing anything. Satisfied to a degree, he slung the bag over his shoulder and closed his door. Walking quietly past his mother's room, he paused outside of it to listen to her breathing. Her breathing always made him feel better. Too bad he was leaving and he wouldn't be able to hear it lull him to sleep. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and sit outside her door, listening to her breathing until he slumped against the wall, dead to the world. And he always found himself in his bed the next morning with the faint smell of his mother still on his pajamas.

But tonight, her breathing wasn't peaceful. It sounded labored. Figuring she was still sick, he went in, gave her another quick peck on the cheek, and continued on his way down the stairs. Watching out for servants and his father he safely made it to the door, opened it noiselessly, and walked out. Once outside, it wasn't hard to jump over the castle gates and out into freedom.

"Although," he wondered, "is freedom supposed to be this wet and cold?"

Shivering against the rain, he ran quickly until he came to the local village. He grabbed his stomach as it started grumbling loudly. Maybe he should've eaten before he ran away forever. Taking out some coins he had earned for helping with chores, he went inside the tavern and took a seat at a table. Shortly, the waiter came over, and without glancing at him, asked coldly "What'll it be? Beer? Saki?"

"Umm...Can I have some milk, please. And some fish?" Inuyasha asked shyly.

Closing his eyes, while still neglecting to take a look at his customer, the waiter sighed heavily. "Listen kid, you shouldn't be here. Things can get rough in this place. Go home to your mother."

Stubbornly, Inuyasha fished around in his pocket and produced a few coins. "Look, see? I have money. I got it from helping."

The waiter finally looked at the little boy and gasped in surprise and then growled and pointed in anger.

"Wait a minute! You're that Inuyasha mutt, aren't you? You're that freakin half-breed thing!" At this proclamation, the entire crowd in the tavern turned and looked toward where the waiter was pointing.

"Yeah, it is!" someone from near the back yelled.

Feeling tears well up in his eyes again, Inuyasha desperately tried to smooth the situation over. "I just want something to eat, please."

"We don't serve monsters here!" the tavern keeper shouted.

Before Inuyasha knew it, a chair was smashed over his head and he was punched in the gut. With blood seeping in his eyes from his wound to the head, he stumble none too gracefully out of the tavern, closely followed by a mob a angry humans.

"Please, no..." he whispered as the ground came closer to him and things went dark.

Inuyasha passed out, with only the silent sheets of rain and the loud fists of man to pelt on him.

_"Can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright"_

__

"Kagome Higurashi, please report to the attendance office. Kagome Higurashi."

Kagome stopped in mid-bite of her cookie and looked up, surprised to hear her name on the school's loudspeakers.

"Ooh...Whatcha do?" Yuki asked her.

Kagome, Eri, Ayumi, and Yuki had been sitting on the swings during their recess. Being in the second grade was pretty mediocre. You went to school, they fed you snacks, you learned how to tell time and multiply, you go to recess, and you learn about other useless junk, then you go home. Day in, day out. At least Kagome had her friends with her. She had known Ayumi since they were both about 3. She met Eri in the first grade. And Yuki that year. They had become her closet friends. She needed them. Times were hard with just her, herm other, and her 2-year old brother Souta. So, sometimes, she just needed forget about her responsibilities at home and just have fun.

"Hey Kagome?" Ayumi gently prodded her in the back. "You'd better go."

"Oh, right!" Kagome quickly stood up.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Eri asked.

"Nope. I'm OK." With that, Kagome ran off to the attendance office, wandering what was the matter. She was never called on the intercom before, so she was more than a little bit nervous.

When she arrived, the secretary was talking on one of the school phones. She took one look at Kagome and then pointed to the student phone to her left. Kagome, a bit puzzled, stared at her.

"Pick it up." The secretary mouthed. Understanding, Kagome took the phone and shyly said, "Hello?"

"Kagome?" the person on the other line asked.

"Mama?"

"Hi, honey."

"Mama, what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Oh, sweetie, I'm fine. I just needed to call to tell you that you need to go home with Ayumi today. I already called her mother, so she's expecting you. I'll be there to pick you up around 7, OK?"

"But why?"

"Well, your father's attorney called today. He's been released from jail, so he's coming over to pick up his things."

"I wanna be there. I haven't seen Daddy since that day in court."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. Scared that she had lost connection with her mother, she asked, "Mama? Are you still there?"

"Yes, Kagome. I'm here. Listen, pumpkin, you can't be there when your Daddy comes. Jail might've made him rather bitter and I don't want you to see him like that."

"What does bitter mean?"

"Bitter means angry."

"Well, when I see him, I'll try and make him happy again. Then we can all be a family together. Right, Mama?"

Her mother sighed, and with a shaky voice said, "Kagome, just go to Ayumi's house."

"But-"

"Kagome, JUST GO!!!" Her mother yelled through the phone. The rest of the office at the school stared at the sudden burst of sound coming from the phone little Kagome Higurashi was talking to.

Kagome gawked at the phone until her mother said, "Kagome, I am so-"

click

Kagome turned around and walked back to her classroom, since she knew the bell would ring soon.

She quietly sat in her seat near the middle of the class, took out her book, and read. She kept reading over the same lines over and over again, and would've continued had Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki not come bouncing into the room with the rest of the class at that moment.

"Hey, Kagome! What was all that about?" Eri asked as she plopped down next to her.

Ayumi sat on her other side, while Yuki went to the front since she had problems seeing the board.

"You OK?" Ayumi asked.

'My mom is making me go over to your house after school while my dad comes to visit cuz she's selfish and wants him all to herself.' Kagome's mind spat out savagely. Surprised at the anger in her own mind, she sat there in silence, forgetting to answer Ayumi and Eri's questions.

"Earth to Kagome, come in Kagome!" Eri said as she waved her hand front of Kagome's face.

"Huh?"

"You just spaced out on us. Something wrong?"

"Oh, nope."

"So what was that all about?" Ayumi inquired.

"Oh, my mom just wanted to tell me something." Before her friends could ask her what,

the teacher walked into the classroom, silencing them all.

"Alright class, change of schedule. As you all know, Father's Day is this Sunday. So instead of doing math today, we're going to make cards. How's that sound?

"YAY!!!" The class roared.

Yuki, Ayumi, and Eri all shot cautious looks to Kagome. For the last two years, Father's Day had always been the most miserable time of the year for her. She would get sad and one year, she completely stopped talking an entire week prior to the occasion. It must've been tough on her. What with not having her dad and all. So, they were all very surprised to see Kagome smiling and screaming "YAY!!!" with the rest of the class. Kagome went up to the front of the class and got supplies for herself and Ayumi, Eri, and Yuki who moved back. She picked up an array of colored construction paper, markers, glue, scissors, glitter, stencils, and stickers. She dropped the materials on the desk and let her friends go at it. She had already picked up all she needed. So, while her friends laughed and talked about how cute Hojo was, she quietly went to work. She had picked out light blue paper, and cut out a bright red heart she had stenciled. Taking her glue, she attached the heart to the blue paper and folded it in two. She took glitter and sprinkled a little bit on, while Yuki got shaker-happy. And while Eri got more glue on herself than the card, Kagome neatly glued her cut out heart to the glittery front of the card and wrote "Happy Father's Day" on it. Inside she wrote,

"Dear Daddy,

Sunday is Father's Day. I'm not sure if you remembered. But Mom said you might stop by. So I wanted to give this to you. I love you a lot.

Hugs and kisses,

Kagome"

Smiling happily, she carefully put the card inside the front of her overalls just as the bell rung.

"As you all know, today is a minimum day in honor of Father's Day. So, go home and tell your fathers how much you love them. Have a good weekend and I'll see you all on Monday." Kagome's teacher said as the class packed up.

Kagome rapidly began packing her backpack, forgetting that today was half-day.

"Hey Kagome?" Ayumi asked. Kagome turned around to look at her friend.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna come over and play at my house? I think my mommy's making rice balls."

Kagome wondered whether or not she should do what her mother told her to do.

For about 3 seconds.

"Um...no thanks. I gotta get home. Maybe next time, OK?"

Ayumi nodded and smiled. "I'll see ya later." She hugged Kagome.

"M'kay."

Waving to her other friends, Kagome shot out of the room and ran for all she was worth to the bus stop. Picking out the correct amount of change, she sat in the front.

"Hiya Ms. Megumi!" she said to the bus driver.

"Why hello there, Ms. Kagome. How are we today?" Ms. Megumi said as she pulled out from the bus stop.

"I'm fine."

"Where's your mom?"

"Oh, she's at home. She said I could ride the bus all by myself today." Kagome lied. She felt bad about doing it, but she had to, or else Ms. Megumi would probably turn the bus around and march her straight back to her classroom.

"Oh, isn't that special?" Ms. Megumi smiled.

Leaning back on the seat, Kagome watched downtown Tokyo whiz by her. Brightly colored signs, honking vehicles, multitudes of people, and an array of smells all came to her as she opened the window. It never ceased to amaze her, just how pretty it all was.

"But one day," she thought, "I want to go somewhere quiet. Somewhere with lots of grass and trees. Like a forest. And I could have a great adventure. And meet new people. And maybe meet a squirrel. Or better yet, a fox."

Shaking her head at her own silliness, she muttered to herself, "Yeah. And after that, maybe I'll get a dog." Thinking about how much her mother would dislike having a dog in her pristinely kept house.

"Last stop, Higurashi Shrine!" Ms. Megumi called out suddenly. Kagome looked around her to see she was the only one left on the bus.

"Wow. I didn't even see anybody get off!" she thought. Smiling at the bus driver, Kagome stepped off the bus and stared at the looming shrine stairs before her.

If she remembered anything about her father, it was he had always hated climbing those steps.

"He probably went the back way." She said to herself. Readjusting her backpack, Kagome ran around to the back of the large hill her family's shrine and house was located on. There, it was an easy climb over with a significantly smaller amount of stairs. As she ascended the steps, her heart started beating faster and faster. Why was she so nervous? Sure, she hadn't seen her father in over 2 years, but he was still the same guy, right?

Prison didn't change people that much.

Right?

She finally got up the stairs and was heading to her house. Things were unearthly silent. Usually you could hear Souta wailing at any day lit hour. But today, even the rustle of the sakura blossom tree was hushed in a surreal kind of way. As she made her way to the house, she noticed just how long it seemed to get there. She stopped about hundred feet short of the house. There was something she needed to do before she could go in. Turning to the left, she quickly ran to the god-tree. With certainty like no other, she embraced a particularly odd shaped lump in the tree. Her grandfather said it was the remains of a half-demon boy who was trapped there by a sacred arrow 500 years ago. Although she didn't buy that story, she still liked to think the lump was something more than a ridiculous amount of bark growth. Like a special part of her special tree. Her father told her the name of the tree when she was about 4. She remembered it was just after her birthday party and the guests had all left. Paper lanterns of blue, green, red, and yellow hung all over the sakura tree, but the god-tree remained untouched. Her father had said it was beautiful the way it was. Any decorations would hinder its majesty. She sat curled up at the base of the tree when her father came strolling along. He smiled, picked her up, and set her back down in his lap as he too took up a place at the foot of the grand tree.

"Tell me, Kagome, why do I always see you here at this tree?" he had asked her.

"Because it's my friend." She said sheepishly. Blushing, she turned away, embarrassed that she had actually revealed the fact that she considered the foliage a companion. Smirking, her father looked up into the lush, green leaves, catching snags of the red setting sun and the purple sky. Puffy white clouds were still lazily wafting by, as if they had not a care in the world and in that moment, the entire planet seemed to stop for Kagome. The beauty of the moment was incomprehensible, especially for a 4-year old, so all she could do was sit by and watch it until it ended, as all things do.

"The god-tree." Her father announced suddenly.

"Huh?" she asked, confused.

"The god-tree. That's the name of the tree. You grandfather says it's named as a tribute to the spirits of ancient times." He rolled his eyes, "Of course, it's completely off. I know exactly why it's called the god-tree."

Anxiously, Kagome turned around in her Daddy's lap so she could face him. "Why?"

"Because it's not a tribute to other gods. This tree is considered a god itself. It's regal, proud, and tall stature gives off an air of royalty, don't you think?"

Kagome nodded fervently, not exactly understanding what he was saying until she was older but, happy to just be there with him.

"Yep. This tree, is something special. You don't come across something like this everyday. Hold on to the special things, Kagome. Because they don't come around very often. And you'll always regret it if you let them go. Understand?"

"Yes."

Yeah, whenever she hugged that tree, she was strangely comforted and given courage. Memories of moments like that flooded her mind, and she was able release her hold on the tree, she step back feeling a lot braver. Smiling, she ran towards her house. She pushed the door opened, and walked through. In shock, she stopped short. There was broken glass all over the kitchen floor, a huge hole in the wall, and other signs of a major destruction fest. Speeding up her pace, she ended up in the living room. She saw her mother sitting on the futon, with her face in her hands.

Crying.

From where Kagome stood, she didn't think her mother was physically hurt. So what happened?

"Mama?" Kagome asked timidly.

Her mother looked up at her with red, tear-stained eyes, filled with pain. "Kagome? What are you doing here? You're supposed to be at Ayumi's house."

"I wanted to see Daddy. Where is he?"

"He's gone. You shouldn't be here. I told you-"

Kagome never heard what her mother was going to say, because she ran out the front door. She just had to see him. She had to talk to him. It was her father, for Pete's sake!

She was running as fast as her little legs could take her. A ways off, she could see the silhouette of a man about to descend the shrine steps.

"Daddy?!" Kagome called. The figure stopped. As Kagome got closer, she started recognizing things. She remember those dark business pants, and that grayish shirt he used to often wear. And his nicely shined up black dress shoes were still practically blinding.

"Daddy!!!" Kagome screamed. The figure never turned around. He just kept his back to her.

She was about to throw her arms around him when he said one solitary word.

"Stop."

Kagome obeyed, and laid her arms to rest at her sides. She stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around. He sighed heavily, but besides that, remained deathly silent.

Taking this as a cue, Kagome proceeded to do what she knew how to do best.

Talk.

"Oh Daddy, I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you so much. I had a really good day at school today. And it was only half-day too! And I've made lots of new friends. You already know Ayumi, but you have to meet Yuki, and Eri, and Hojo. Everyone thinks Hojo is really cute, but if you ask me, he's a little on the dumb side. And he won't stop asking me to make him the happiest 2nd grader by doing him the honor of being his girlfriend and going with him to our junior prom, whatever the heck that means. Daddy what's a junior prom? Hey, did you know I know almost all of my times tables? I still have to work on my 8's. but I'm getting better. Since you're out of jail now, maybe we can go to the park and the movies just like we used to. And then we could-"

"No." her father said.

"What?" Kagome said, a little confused. "Oh, you don't want to go to the movies? That's OK. I don't want to go either. How about the zoo? Or the-"

"No." he repeated.

"You don't want to go to the zoo either? Well, where do you want to go? Or we could always just hang out here. Maybe you could help me with my homework. I've been having trouble with my math."

"You just don't understand, do you?"

"Understand what? Oh, hey, that reminds me, I have something for you." She walked around her father, dug in her overalls and produced the card she made for him. Beaming, she handed it to him and the receded to her former position behind him. She swayed back and forth on her toes as she watched the back of her father reading the card she had spent so many meticulous minutes on.

Once he closed it, her smile became even bigger. He was sure to love. He'd say, "Oh Kagome, this is beautiful!" He'd hug her. He'd kiss her. He'd-

crunch

crumple, crumple

smash

He'd squeeze it. He'd crumple it up into a tiny ball.

He'd drop it on the dirty ground.

He'd step on it.

Feeling her heart tear in two, Kagome bit her lip to try and keep her hot tears from overflowing down her cheeks.

"You just don't get it, do you?" her father literally sneered. "I can't get a Father's Day card, because I'm not a father."

"But..." Kagome whispered.

"I don't have a daughter."

"Daddy..."

"Don't call me Daddy. Because I'm not your Daddy. From this day on I am nothing but familiar stranger to you. You're a traitor. You ratted me out. You stood there on trial and snitched me out. Your own father. Or your used-to-be father. But not anymore. So, the only reason I came was to get my things and leave. You and your mother and that son of hers are all dead to me. You're dead! In my book, you don't exist. It'll be too soon before I never see you again. So, just leave me alone. Don't come looking for me when you're older. Because you won't find me. Don't come asking me whether or not I love you. Because I don't. Don't wonder what happened to me. Because it doesn't matter. Don't be unsure about if it's too late for us to mend the relationship. Because it is. But most of all, don't think about me. Because I'm not thinking about you."

Without ever turning around, Kagome Higurashi's father walked down the shrine steps.

Without a second glance, Kagome Higurashi's father walked across the street.

Without a goodbye, Kagome Higurashi's father walked away forever.

_"Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever _

__  
_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

Kagome stared at the old, forgotten card that lay on the ground next to her. That had been about 7 or 8 years ago. But to her, it hurt like it had only been yesterday. Everyday, she wondered if she should've done it. Whether she should've testified against her father. Maybe he would've eventually stopped hitting her mother. And things would've been OK. And then she would have her Daddy.

Was what she did right?

"Was what I did right?"

Father's Day was that Sunday. The one day a year that literally killed her spirit. It tortured her every year. Worse than Christmases without her Daddy. Worse than birthdays without her father. Worse than everyday life without him.

If she could just go back in time...

If she had only known it was going to hurt this much...

If she could do it all again...

Would she still have done it?

Would she still be right?

Would she still be fatherless?

_"Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

__

The first thing he noticed was that the entire world was pitch black. The second thing he noticed was that his eyes were closed.

Groaning, he cracked his eyes open only to get water in them. So it was still raining, huh? It didn't particularly matter to him. The sky was only doing what he wanted to do. But his father had always said it was a girly thing to do. But for right now, he couldn't help it. Salty tears ran down his face as he lay motionless on the wet ground, where the men had left him. He looked up at the cloudy sky, both still crying.

Maybe it was crying for him?

Maybe the heavens hurt like he did?

"No," he thought, "I'm a monster. No one cries for monsters. No one cries for halflings."

He contemplated whether or not to try and move, or just give up. He was just about to decide the latter when he heard someone calling his name in the distance.

"Inuyasha?!"

His brain not registering who might be calling for him, he just closed his eyes. He was done. That was really something. To make a six-year-old want to give up.

"Inuyasha?!"

Hmm... couldn't everybody see that he was tired? That he was helpless? Why couldn't they just leave him alone? He was a long way from home, without his mother, and beaten within an inch of his life just for being different. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

"Inuyasha?!" the voice was getting closer.

"Fine." He whispered. "I don't care anymore. I'm sleepy now."

"Oh god! Oh no!" the voice screamed. Someone's feet pounded wildly on the ground as they made their way to him.

Suddenly he caught a familiar scent and gradually opened his eyes to see his mother running as fast as she could through the mud, tripping every once in a while, but not slowing down.

"Mama?" he asked weakly.

His mother rushed to him, falling to her knees. "Oh Inuyasha!" she cried as she cradled his head in her lap. She sobbed hysterically as she rocked him back and forth. "My child! Who did this to my child?!" she asked the heavens. She hugged him as tightly as she could without hurting him further.

"Mama, you shouldn't be out here. You'll get sick." Inuyasha pointed out as he noticed how very pale and sickly his mother looked as she sobbed over him.

She looked down at him tear filled eyes. "I couldn't care less about getting sick, Inuyasha. I would die for you. I love you more than life itself."

He gave his mother a weak smile. Then a flashback of the night's previous events danced across his mind. Grimacing, he looked up at his mother and asked, "Why?"

She looked deeply into her son's eyes and understood where the question was coming from. She knew the depth and weight the question carried. Sighing deeply, but still crying, she said quietly, "Some people just can't accept those who are different from them. They are afraid of what they don't know."

"They said I was a monster." He replied.

His mother shook her head fervently. "No, no. You are not a monster. You're my child I love so very much. Those people are just evil. Their hearts are too tainted to be able to see the beautiful person you are. The son I know and love."

"I'm tired, Mama." He whispered.

"I know, Baby. Mama's gonna take you home now."

"But we're a long way from home. At least an hour or two."

"Don't worry about it. I'm always here for you." As she said that, she picked up her

precious child and began her slow trudge back home, in the pouring rain, coughing and crying as he fell asleep.

Inuyasha woke up a few hours later to a heated argument between his parents again. "I can NOT believe I'm even having this conversation with you!"

"I'm just worried about your health. You've been so sickly lately. It wasn't a good idea to go running around in the rain like that."

**"I WAS LOOKING FOR MY CHILD!!!"** cough, cough

"All I'm saying is, don't you think that could've waited? He is a half-demon. He would've lasted the night."

"My child was beaten to a bloody pulp by a mob of ruthless drunkards and you're suggesting I should've waited until morning when the weather conditions were more convenient to look for him?!?!?! Is that what you're REALLY trying to tell me?!?!?!"

"Like I said, he would've been alright. Now you're sick for no reason."

"DID YOU EVEN -cough, cough- DID YOU EVEN SEE HIM WHEN I BROUGHT HIM HOME?! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I AM THAT CHILD'S MOTHER AND I WOULD DIE FOR HIM?!?!?!

"I understand you're his mother. I am the father, don't forget. I would do anything for him as well."

"Except love him." His mother said quietly.

"What?"

"Why can't you love him? Why can't you see the beautiful son you have?"

"I do love him. You're completely twisting this conversation around. I thought we were talking about why you were parading around at night in the pouring rain."

"Because as his-cough, cough-as his mother, it was my duty to. As was yours."

"Do_ **not**_ lecture me on my duties!"

"Then learn to take care of them!"

"Honey, listen: I don't want to fight with you. Inuyasha's home now, even though you're sick because of it. So, we won't worry about it."

There was a long pause before his mother spoke up. "I am so happy he's unconscious, so he wouldn't have to listen to this. cough, cough I honestly can't believe you would say the things that you said."

Inuyasha had had enough. He crawled under his covers and closed his eyes. How could his father say things like that? Sure, he was only six, but he was an extremely smart little boy. He understood how things worked and was very perceptive. His father's words hurt him deeply. He would live with those words for the rest of his life. Nothing would ease that.

_"Nothing's gonna change_

_The things that you said"_

__

"Here."

Sango's father thrust an enormously large boomerang into her as they stood next to Sango's mother's grave. She'd died about 2 years ago, in a huge ambush on their little village trying to protect Kohaku.

"Huh?" Sango asked.

"You're not fighting hard enough with that ridiculous sword of yours in battle. We almost didn't make it through that last time." Sango blinked in surprise. She forgot about the fact that her father was the one who gave her the "ridiculous sword" in the first place and looked at the new weapon of mass destruction in her arms. It was true that they almost hadn't made it out of that last fight with their lives. Spider-heads were sneaky little boogers and deathly strong and fast to boot. It was her toughest fight yet. But she couldn't think about that right now. Her father gave her a priceless gift and she couldn't figure out why.

"But, this is Hiraikotsu. It's one of your favorites."

"Yes, I know. I'm getting a little too old to wield it anymore."

"I will use it with pride, Father." She smiled.

He shrugged. "The only reason I'm giving it to you is because Kohaku uses the chained sickle better and I didn't want to see it leave the family."

"Oh." Sango sighed. She silently adjusted the weapon on her back, remembering all the times she had seen her father do it and was surprised to notice how easily it came to her. It was like she had always had it.

She stood there, looking at her shoes, waiting for her dad to say something. When he didn't, she decided to fill in the awkward silence.

"So, um, Father..."

"What?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"I was wondering, maybe you and I could, uh, you know, like, um, hang out? Together? I was thinking that, uh, maybe you could help me work on my techniques or whatever."

Her father looked up at her. For being 16 years old, she certainly acted about as shy as one a decade younger.

"No, Sango, I can't. Kohaku and I are having a father-son day. We're going to be working his technique and doing other manly things."

Sango dropped her head in disappointment. What was she expecting? For him to say, "Yes, honey. Of course. I'd love to do all of that with you."?

"I understand." With that, she said a quick prayer over her mother, bowed to her father, and walked away, just as the rain began. Not caring that she got soaked, she continued her slow walk home, completely defeated.

"I've had enough." She told herself. "I'm sick and tired of trying. Enough is enough." She gave one last look at the silhouette of her father, praying over his wife's grave.

"I'm done." She whispered. She shivered against the cold and trudged home.

END OF FLASHBACK

"After that day, I stopped trying. I wanted nothing more to do with him. And he never even noticed." Sango said. Eyes filling up with tears, she admitted it to herself. "He never noticed me. He never noticed me! HE NEVER NOTICED ME!!!" She screamed as tears streamed down her face.

That day, the day, still plagued her memories. Even though it was over a year ago, the loss of her fellow slayers, brother, and father still plagued her. She remembered before they all left for the battle, her father looked at her for a long time.

"Something wrong, Father?" she asked nonchalantly. It was two years after she had decided to give up on her father, and was holding true to her word. He opened his mouth, as if to say something, but then seemed to take it back and said "No, nothing."

She shrugged and began to walk toward the other slayers when he asked her, "Since when were your eyes brown?"

Sango kept her back to her father for a while. Finally, she slowly turned around, walked right up to him, and looked straight into his eyes.

"Since forever, Father. Since forever. But you never noticed. You never noticed me." With every word, Sango became less self-conscious and more enraged, "Do you know anything about me at all? Do you know what my favorite color is? Or what food I hate the most? Do you know what scares me? No, you don't. Because you never cared! You never took the time to notice that not only did you have a son, but you HAD A DAUGHTER TOO!"

That being said, Sango turned around, and walked away. But before she could get herself out of earshot, she heard her father say, "I noticed you. And I know what you're afraid of."

"No, you don't," she replied coldly, "because if you did, then you wouldn't scare me everyday of my life. If you knew what scares me most, then you wouldn't ignore me. Because what scared me more than anything else on this planet is the thought that you would never accept me. That you would never love me. That you would never see me for who I am. At least, that's what used to scare me. I don't care anymore. I don't need your acceptance, Father. You know why? Because I accept myself. I love myself. I've given myself everything you withheld from me. And you know what? I'm doing OK. I'm doing just fine without your love. So give it all to Kohaku. I don't need it, not that you've ever given it to me. But at least now, I know I don't need it."

Sango whirled around, and walked away, refusing to look back, but feeling tears well in her eyes. Sure, she said she didn't care, but it hurt. To know your father didn't love you hurt. But she just shook it off and kept walking, never knowing that would be the last night she'd ever see her father alive.

"He died without ever truly accepting me..." Sango cried into her arms. "He never noticed me."

Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her. Startled, she looked behind her to meet violet eyes.

"I notice you." Miroku said as he hugged her tightly. Sango shifted around in his embrace until she was facing him, clutching to the front of his robes, still sobbing.

"I just wanted his love. I just wanted him to love me, Miroku." She cried into him. She felt him sigh and say quietly to himself, "You have my love, Sango."

Her eyes widen at the inadvertent proclamation. He didn't even realize that he had said it.

He just continued to hold her.

He noticed her.

He loved her.

Two things that her father never did. Suddenly, a sweep of relief filled her heart. Yes, nothing would make things OK with what happened between her and her father. Nothing would change that. It was etched in the past forever. But her future still had yet to be written out. And she wouldn't let anyone stop her from loving.

Nothing would make her hold back the greatest gift she could give anymore.

She would love and be loved.

And she didn't need her father for that.

She had her friends.

And Miroku.

_"Nothing's gonna make this _

_Right again"_

__

Fed up with crying, Kagome got up and set off towards the god-tree. Just like always, it comforted her in her time of need and of sadness. As she beheld the majesty of the prodigious tree, slowly her heart began to feel a bit better. She was forever grateful to the tree. No matter what had happened to her it had always been there for her. She had had her first kiss at it. She'd studied for exams beneath its exquisite leaves. But she appreciated the tree the most because she'd met her wonderful Inuyasha under it. Suddenly, a thought struck her and made her gasp. Somehow, without her ever realizing it, Inuyasha became her like her alternate god-tree. Save for the first kiss and studying under him, he did everything her tree did. And probably much more. Shaking her head at just how much love will warp your way of thinking, Kagome decided to retire for a bit, knowing those big, black clouds would most likely be opening up soon anyways.

As she sat down under it, and watched a slow drizzle of rain begin, she heard something. Something foreign to her ears. Something coming from behind her sacred tree. Curious, she cautiously peeked around to see a figure cloaked in red sitting under her tree with her. His silver head was lost in the deep fabric of his coat, as he trembled against the cold. Just as Kagome was about to say something, she made a startling realization.

It was Inuyasha, no doubt about that.

But he wasn't trembling because he was cold.

Inuyasha was crying.

Kagome's heart tore from her chest as she watched the man she cared for so entirely break down and cry.

She decided that she needed to go and let him have some quiet time. But right as she was about to rise up, she rethought it. "When I'm upset, has my god-tree ever gotten up to give me some quiet time? Has Inuyasha?"

No, they hadn't.

All of a sudden, she knew what she needed and wanted to do. She wouldn't be like her father. She would stick around. She wouldn't turn her back on Inuyasha when he probably needed her the most.

Right then and there, Kagome understood something. When her father left, and she ran to the god-tree to be comforted, it wasn't really the tree. It was Inuyasha. It had always been him. And she knew that it would always be him. All the times she had felt the god-tree was like a special person, she was right. It was a special person, because it was Inuyasha. Suddenly, her heart felt relieved. Yes, the pain of losing her father still hurt. But Inuyasha, inadvertently, was there to help ease the ache. So, she could go on living a happy, if not normal, life. She would be just fine when it was all said and done. Because there was someone in her life who wouldn't turn his back on her. And she'd repay the favor.

For the rest of her life.

Starting now.

_"Please don't turn your back"_

Today was the day. He was gonna have a heart to heart with the man, even if it killed him. Seriously, it was ridiculous that he was almost thirteen years old and was still afraid to talk to his own father. He was gonna tell him exactly what was on his mind. What he thought about what. How he wished his father wouldn't come home drunk 6 out of the 7 nights in the week. How their family was the laughing stock of their village. How he wanted to know more about his mother, even if his father did only have a one-night fling with her. But mostly, he just wanted to talk with his dad. He envied the other boys in their village. How their fathers would come home, smile at them, pat them on the head, and call them by their names. Their real names. Not "Kid" or "You" or "Idiot" They never realized what they had. A father was a wonderful thing to have.

"Ugh..." a grumble from the next room jarred Miroku from his thoughts. He heard his father stumble through the house, in another drunken state, with (surprise, surprise) a woman just as drunk on his arm. When she saw Miroku she giggled oddly and said "Hey, who's the brat?" His father looked unfocusedly at him and frowned. "Go...go 'way (hiccup) kid. I already 'ave money to duh orpha-orpha-orgy."

The woman laughed insanely. "You said orgy." Miroku's dad laughed too. "Oops. I meant...uh...Hahaha!" His father pushed past his son, chuckling to himself with the woman on his arm. He slid the curtain to his room, leaving Miroku standing alone in the hallway.

"I wanted to talk to you, Dad." He whispered softly to his only friend, the silence.

_"I can't believed it's hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand"_

__

A quiet, silver tear ran down his cheek as he stared at the mound of dirt in front of him that lay on a small hill, overlooking the sea below. How could this be? How could this have happened? Closing his eyes, he prayed with all of his might, "Please bring her back. I'll do anything. But bring her back. Please." The little boy's body racked with sobs as the reality hit him. Nothing was going to bring her back. He knew that. He was there when she took her last breath.

FLASHBACK

cough, cough

"Mama?" he asked shyly from behind her bedroom door. He had heard her coughing all night, each one louder and sounding more painful than the last.

"Come in cough Inuyasha." She wheezed out. He made his way to her bed, sitting on the stool placed next to it. She looked at him lovingly. "Oh, my beautiful, beautiful cough little boy." She said as she stroked his tear-stained cheek.

"Mama, you shouldn't talk. You'll get sicker."

Waving her hands as if to say 'Never mind that' she pointed to her wardrobe. "There's something cough, cough in there for you."

Opening the doors, he saw the red haori his mother had been working on. When had she had the time to finish it? She was practically coughing every minute! Feeling guilty that his mother felt the need to work this hard for him, he took it out and walked it back to her.

"Do you cough, cough like it?" she asked hopefully. How could she even ask him a question like that? Of course he liked it. He loved it! "Yes, Mama, I love it." He choked out on his own tears. Looking at him with warm, chocolate brown eyes, she smiled.

"I'm glad." Inuyasha's mother gently stroked his hair, while she hummed a little tune.

"What song is that?" Inuyasha asked, unfamiliar with the beautiful sound. He knew almost every song his mother liked to sing, because he listened so intently.

Closing her eyes, she sung softly,

'Every step you take

Every move you make

Every single day

Every time you pray

I'll be missing you.'

Suddenly, hot tears blurred his vision. "Don't sing that song anymore, Mama. It's like you're singing to me."

"Because cough, cough I am. I guess that's just my cough, cough way of saying goodbye to my precious cough, cough Inuyasha."

"You don't have to say goodbye to me. You're not going anywhere. You're gonna stay here with me." With every word he whispered, he believed it less and less. Inuyasha's mother continued to hum the little song, as rivers poured from her closed eyes. As sporadic, and harsh coughs racked her body, she still kept up her surreal melody. Time itself stopped for the mother and her son, giving them their last moments together. Inuyasha grasped her hand and held on tight, as if to keep her with him, in this realm.

"You can't go. I love you, Mama. Please don't leave me."

"I love you, too cough" Lightly squeezing his hand, she carried on, more slowly than the first time and for the last time,

'Every single day

Every time you pray

I'll be missing you...'

END OF FLASHBACK

A strong hand rested itself on Inuyasha's shoulder. "She will be greatly missed. She was an extraordinary woman." His father commented. Not bothering with a response, Inuyasha kept staring at the marker. His father shifted around uncomfortably, trying to think what to say. They stood in a thick silence before his father blurted out, "Did your mother say anything about me, before she..."

"No." was the curt reply.

Sighing his father pressed on. "Things will be alright, Inuyasha. We will get through this. First, we will begin to train you to be worthy of carrying the Inu Clan name. I will make you into something great. Then, I can be proud of you. How does that sound?"

Inuyasha had turned 7 years old about 4 days previous, but he felt as if he were much older. "It sounds terrible, Father."

"Wha-?"

"I don't want you to make ANYTHING out of me. Mama loved me just the way I am. She was already proud of me, just for being me. Why can't you?"

The wind swept a sea breeze to them, filling their noses with salt and the smell of soon coming rain. Angry, Inuyasha's hand tightened into a fist. "ANSWER ME!!!" he screamed. When he still heard nothing, he swirled around. Since they were on a hill, and Inuyasha was on top of it, he was easily face to face with his father. With a shout of pent up fury, Inuyasha finally let go of all the pain of the years he had kept inside of him. All the times his father refused to let him come out of his room when other demons came around. All the times he heard his mother plead for his father's love toward his son. All the times he had felt worthless because of him. With strength unnatural for one his age, he threw his fist back, and brought it back, directly into his father's jaw. Stunned, his father took a step backwards, holding his jowl. Inuyasha expected him to yell, to hit him back, to tell him he really did love him...to do something.

Inuyasha's tears splashed on the ground as he heard his father's footsteps walking away, never answering his question, never saying anything, and never doing anything. Never acknowledging his son.

"All I ever wanted, was to be perfect for you." He said bitterly. He looked down at the flowers he was holding. "Here, I brought these for you." He laid the lilies and daisies on the grave, kissing the marker stone as he stood up. Taking one last look, he murmured softly, "Goodbye, Mama."

While he walked away, her quiet song played through his ears, as if she were watching and comforting him. Smiling gently, he sung along, altering the words slightly.

'Every step I take

Every move I make

Every single day

Every time I pray

I'll be missing you.'

_"Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

__

Inuyasha leaned against the god-tree, unable to hold back his tears. He wasn't even sure why he was crying. Because of the loss of his mother? Because what had transpired between him and his father the days afterward?

After the slight confrontation, Inuyasha's father avoided him at all costs. Feeling sick to his stomach, one day, Inuyasha just packed up and left, trusting nobody this time. He knew that his father was still watching over him, because his little servant, Myoga would follow him, not knowing that Inuyasha was fully aware he was spying. About a year after he left, he got word that his father was killed in battle. Inuyasha never shed a tear.

"Because I wasn't the son he wanted." He spat out angrily as he punched the ground. Surprised, he looked down to see the ground was wet, along with everything else. 'Since when had it started raining?'

"It started raining a few minutes ago. I was wondering when you'd notice." A voice said from behind. Without even turning around, he knew who it was. Before he could say anything, Kagome scooted next to him. On impulse, he leaned his head down on her shoulder. It was completely out of character, but so was crying, so he didn't care. And, as you can imagine, divulging his heart to Kagome was also, just as out of character. But he did it nonetheless. And to his surprise, she listened. While he ranted about his stupid brother, she listened. While he griped about his screwed up childhood, she listened. While he remembered his mother, she listened. Sitting up straight, he looked her in the eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes. Right then, he came to a conclusion. One his heart had made long ago, but his mind hadn't seemed to follow the progression. He loved her. Inuyasha loved Kagome, this girl from the future, with all his heart. Yes, she nagged at him, made him crazy with jealousy, sick with worry, and fat with ramen. But she was always there, by his side, whenever he needed her, without ever being asked. Like his mother. He loved her as much as he loved his mother. Not the same way, but just as much. Kagome put a gentle hand on Inuyasha's face, and hummed softly.

'Every step you take

Every move you make

Every single day

Every time I pray

I'll be missing you.'

Gaping at her, Inuyasha asked, "How did you know that song?" Kagome shrugged. "I don't really know. It just came to me out of nowhere. Do you want me to stop?"

"No. I'd like it if you'd keep singing. It's.........nice."

Smiling, she sang,

'Thinking bout the day

When you went away...'

Kagome paused, not sure of how the rest of the song went. She looked up apologetically at Inuyasha, when suddenly, he continued for her.

'What a life to take

What a bond to break

I'll be missing you.'

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome. There was no need to talk. So they didn't. Feeling his emotions and love swell up inside of him, he gently kissed the top of her head. They sat together in the peaceful rain, getting soaked and never noticing. To them, they figured out, their closure from their abusive and ungrateful fathers lied in each other. They had each other. And that was as close as they were gonna get to perfect. And to tell you the truth, that was as close as they wanted to get. Whoever said love was perfect?

" _Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

I'm sorry I can't be perfect"

__

"MIROKU, RUN!!!" Moshi screamed at the boy. Things were flying left and right, threatening to smash them to bits. But that was the least of their worries at the moment.

"What about Dad?!" Miroku screamed back. He had to save his father. He couldn't just abandon him. That'd be wrong.

"It's too late for him. We have to get out of here, NOW!!!" Grabbing the young boy by his hand, he dragged him away from the destruction.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Miroku asked once they were a safe distance away.

That day had started out just like any other day. His dad had a hangover, the house was a mess, and thirteen-year-old Miroku was busy studying to become a monk. Nothing out of the ordinary. But suddenly, his father came screaming out of his back room, yelling to Moshi, "It's happening! Take Miroku and get away from here!"

Surprised that his father actually knew his name, much less used it, Miroku was a bit stunned. So he was easily dragged out of the house. But once outside, he struggled with Moshi. "What the heck is going on?!"

Suddenly, it started getting harder and harder to run, as if something was pulling them back towards the house. Turning around, Miroku saw something that would stay with him for a very long time to come. The house that held Miroku's father began to cave in, with wild, spontaneous, vicious winds zipping left and right. At that very moment, while the young boy was about to ask his previous question, the entire house caved in. Only, instead of collapsing to the ground like most houses would, his house was sucked inwardly, as if there was some great black hole in the center.

"FATHER!!!" He screamed. As he began to run towards the shrinking house, objects started flying at him. Or rather were being pulled in the generally direction he was going in. Either way, that tree would've hit him pretty good had it not been for Moshi's wise thinking, and fast reflexes.

"MIROKU, RUN!!!"

Now, they were hiding behind a large hill, watching the paranormal event. "What happened? Why isn't Father being sucked in by that black hole?" Miroku inquired of Moshi.

Moshi sighed, "Because, the black hole is coming from him." Miroku sat in confusion, silently pleading for Moshi to continue. "I guess I'll have to explain it to you. See, about 45 years ago, your grandfather, was cursed. He, being like all men in your family line, was lured into a trapped set by a demon named Naraku disguised as a beautiful woman. The demon struck your grandfather's hand through with the Curse of the Winds."

'Naraku?' Miroku shivered at the name. "What is the 'Curse of the Winds'?" he asked.

"It's a large hole that was placed in your grandfather's hand. It sucks up everything around it. That's how he eventually died. He was pulled into his own Wind Tunnel."

"What does that have to do with my Dad?"

"The curse didn't end with your grandfather. Every man in your family will be cursed with the winds of hell until you all die out, or the demon who placed the curse on you is killed."

"But, I've never seen Dad's Wind Tunnel."

"Because his father taught him how to seal up the winds. Do you still have that rosary I gave you for your birthday?" Nodding, Miroku fished them out of his pocket.

"These are holy. They will confine your Tunnel for you, until it becomes too strong for them." Suddenly, things began to make more sense. The way his father always wrapped that cloth around his hand with the prayer beads. He had made the mistake of asking him what they were for, and was instantly told to shut up and mind his own business. After being told that for so many years, it never crossed his mind to think about it again. But now.........

"I don't understand. I don't have the winds of hell in me. What do I need these for?"

"Stupid boy! Don't you see? Your father is being sucked into his own Wind Tunnel as we speak! As soon as that happens, you inherit the curse!"

Miroku's faced paled as his mouth dropped. "You mean, Father is gonna die?"

Moshi hung his head. "Yes."

"No!" Miroku jumped up, running like a bat out of hell towards where their house used to be.

"Miroku, NO!!!" Moshi screamed as he chased him. Miroku ran as fast as his legs could carry him, until Moshi tackled him to the ground.

"Let me go!" he struggled. Looking up, he could see his father's face, that's how dangerously close they were. Miroku and his father made eye contact, and held it for what seemed an eternity. He could see his father's life flash across his eyes. Silent questions raced through his mind at his father.

'I don't understand. Why?'

'It's my time.' His father's eyes said.

'No, I mean why did you hate me so much?'

'I never hated you. I resented you. I was jealous.'

'Why?'

'Because I knew from the moment I first laid eyes on you, that you'd make something out of yourself. Something I couldn't even dream to be. It made me angry.'

'Are you still angry?'

For a moment, blankness was all he could see in his dad's eyes. A cloud of sorrow hung over him as he wordlessly said, 'No.'

Miroku said nothing as he and his father watched time slip away from them. All the times they could've shared, the memories they could've made...

Were all leaving him. They'd never get the chance to try them. To try out being father and son. Closing his eyes, he said a quick prayer for not only his father, but himself too. Trying desperately to stop his tears, he opened his eyes to see a single tear roll down his father's cheek.

His father was crying.

For himself? For Miroku? For the both of them?

Before he could decipher which one, his father lipped the words "I'm sorry" before suddenly, with a loud explosion, he disappeared. In the blink of an eye, his father, the winds, and about a crater's worth of earth where his father had been standing was gone.

Forever.

_"Cuz we lost it all_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

__

"I'm sorry too, Father." Miroku said. He stood up and walked outside the hut to see it was raining.

Raining to match his mood, perhaps?

Didn't really matter. He noticed that Sango wasn't anywhere to be found.

"I should go find her. She could catch a cold out there." He told himself as he made his way through the rain. In actuality, he really just wanted to see her. Her beautiful smile was always enough to calm his heart down (if that's possible while going at about 700 miles an hour) and give him peace. For him anyways, being around the one he loved did wonders for his mood.

Which was why he was usually in such a good mood. And had been so for such a long time. He had honestly loved Sango since basically the day he first saw her. Sure, she was bleeding heavily, had lost her mind, was working for Naraku, and trying to kill Inuyasha at the time.........

But he had still felt his heart skip a beat (or three.) In fact, he didn't think his heart had ever resumed beating the correct way again. It was definitely a painful love. Think about it. To love somebody that much, to the point where your heart doesn't seem to remember to beat properly, is very painful. But, good things came out of it as well. Like, being able to put his past behind him every time he looked into those dark brown orbs of hers. Not feeling like the worthless kid he used to feel like everyday of his life was nice. Really, really nice.

He walked for a bit through the forest and back through the village, becoming ever soaked when he heard sniffling coming from behind one of the huts. Tip-toeing, so as not to disturb the person crying, he quietly peeked around the hut. There, sitting on the ground, was Sango with her head hidden in her arms, sobbing, "He died without ever truly accepting me! He never noticed me!"

Feeling immense anger towards the "he" who had never noticed her, Miroku swiftly made his way over to her. How could anyone NOT notice her? Her beautiful brown eyes, her determined spirit, her no nonsense way of doing things, her devotion to those she cared about. How could anyone not notice that? He dropped to the ground and encircled the crying girl in his arms, saying softly, "I notice you."

Sango's sobs subsided as she twisted around in his hold until she was facing him (or rather his chest) "I just wanted his love, Miroku. I just wanted my father's love."

He gently stroked her long hair as he thought 'You have my love, Sango'

Sango tensed a little all of a sudden, then relaxed once more. Tenderly, she said, "Miroku?" as she looked up at him. Holding her captivating eyes in a sort of trance, all words became lost in his throat. Slowly, she cupped one hand around his face, rubbing his cheek with her thumb while the other pushed the hair out of his brilliant purple spheres. She leaned in closely, until he could feel her breath against his lips. "You have my love too, Miroku." She whispered.

'But, how did she-' his thoughts were interrupted by Sango's mouth coming into direct physical contact with his own. Her lips were so soft and smooth. He cherished every second of the long-awaited kiss, and remembered it for years to come. Until his dying day. When they finally parted, Sango looked up at him with a smile on her rain soaked face. This is where she wanted to be. Here, with her friends, and her love.

A mile away, Inuyasha and Kagome sat comfortably together, watching the rain, with Kagome snuggled tightly in Inuyasha's prized fire-rat coat and his arm around her. They knew just like Sango did, that there was no place they'd rather be in the world.

And even though none of them could do anything about the past, they looked forward with anticipation towards the future. The future they knew they'd be spending with the one another. So, yes, none of them had fathers. But none of them had to deal with it alone either. They weren't perfect, and neither was life.

But it's better that way, isn't it?

_"Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect"_

__

So, how'd you guys like it? I know it was a bit sad but I enjoyed writing it. 46 pages on Microsoft. (when I made the adjustments necessary so would make it look some what legible. Technically, it's about 30-something.) BTW, the other song in there, the one Inuyasha's mother sings to him before she dies, is called "Missing You" by Puff Daddy (or P. Diddy) for the Notorious B.I.G. If you haven't heard it, then you should.

Anyways, you know what to do. Click, and review! Say it with me! Click and review! Click and review!

You have to admit, it's kinda catchy...

Shiroryu of the Moon


End file.
